The Evil Uprising
by panda2497
Summary: When Nocturne is summoned in a match on Summoner's Rift, he meets Cho' Gath. The two devise a plot to destroy the League of Legends. But a small band of champions has vowed to stop this evil. Will they be successful or will the two monsters take over the world.


Chapter One: The Fateful Meeting

"Go top Nocturne," said a summoner to his champion. Nocturne scoffed and glided to top lane. Nocturne hated summoners. They think they are so tough with their magic. What Nocturne wouldn't give for a chance to destroy them in their sleep. He made it to the top tower and he went into the bush. He looked behind him and saw Cho Gath, the void creature. Nocturne was thankful he didn't have to lane with some human. Together the two terrors moved into the second bush where they saw a lone Ashe. She tried to flee but Cho knocked her up (XD). Nocturne quickly released a duskbringer attack and caught up to her. Ashe turned to fire a volley at them but Nocturne blocked it and started tearing into her left shoulder with his blades. The Frost Archer screamed in pain as Nocturne attacked her right thigh. She collapsed onto the ground where Cho bent over and devoured her bloody form whole.

FIRST BLOOD.

Nocturne was impressed by Cho's ruthlessness. He sure was a hungry creature. They retreated before the other laneing partner Rammus could taunt them into their tower. The two other worldly creatures dominated top lane each of them getting 5 kills by the 15th minute. They got down two towers and moved to take care of mid. Nocturne used his ulti and dashed towards a cowering Lux. She tried to snare him but again his perfectly timed shield blocked it. Together Katarina, Cho Gath and Nocturne killed her in seconds. The three got the tower and recalled. The rest of the match followed with Cho and Nocturne destroying the opposing team. The match finally ended and Nocturne approached Cho.

"Nice stuff out there. You really have no mercy on enemies," he said.

"Well they are scum. They should all die horrible deaths and let this world rot until it falls apart." Nocturne was surprised by this but then smiled with his non-existent mouth. He came up with a quick plan in his head and walked away. Maybe, finally, he would be able to escape his prison and take his revenge.

((-_-_-_-))

Nocturne slowly glided towards his special room with one door and no windows. He slowly began to plan out a way to reach Cho. The summoners would not let Nocturne see anyone, let alone someone else who had to be contained. He needed to be a bit more cunning. He used his powers of dreams to find out if Cho was asleep. He was asleep and Nocturne decided to pay him a visit. He knew summoners would know if he caused a nightmare as they were monitoring every soul's dreams. So he decided to enter it wearing a bunny costume. Cho looked at him and laughed.

"Shut up, it's the only way to contact you without summoners knowing," Nocturne scowled at the creature.

"Fair enough but…a bunny? I thought you were breakfast," the monster replied.

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan that I think you will like very much," said Nocturne.

"Oh yeah let's hear it then," stated Cho.

"Right we take over the league and destroy every summoner in this place for locking us up like common animals," the shadow said.

"That sounds very nice, but what about the other champions?"

"We will need to kill them too."

"You expect to take on over 100 champions and even more summoners with just us two?! You're crazy."

"Maybe we will need to recruit some then," Nocturne whispered as he left Cho's "dream". Nocturne chuckled to himself as he started a list of some possible candidates. Nocturne realised he would probably need to contact them outside of their dreams as the summoners would get curious even if it wasn't nightmares. He decided to take his time. After all waiting a few weeks is nothing compared to failing and not getting out at all. He started to scratch some names into the wall of his cell with his blades.

((-_-_-_-))

Nocturne was summoned the next day and was sent top again. He quickly got there and realised his laneing partner was Mundo. Nocturne chuckled as Mundo was one of his candidates. He waited until Mundo caught up with him and asked him the question.

"Hey Mundo, you want to help me take over the League. It will involve killing everyone," Nocturne said appealing to Mundo's satisfaction of killing.

"Mundo don't know. Mundo like the league. Mundo kill people in league," Mundo said.

"Yes but this will be real. And you can kill those worthless summoners who control you," Nocturne persuaded.

"Mundo like the sound of that. Mundo will consider after he give it thought," Mundo said. Nocturne inwardly cheered as his party was now 3.

"But you can't tell anyone, ok."

"Mundo will tell no one."

"Good now let's go into that bush and see if we can get a first blood," Nocturne told the madman. They did get the first blood and Nocturne won this match as well. Nocturne played a few more matches but wasn't paired with any of his targets. He ended the day by returning to his prison and contacted Cho.

"I have gotten Mundo to join us," Nocturne said.

"Good," Cho answered pleased with the news.

"Now here's the list of all the other champions I want so if you lane with them tell them the deal," Nocturne told him as he read out the other names.


End file.
